The present invention relates generally to the electrical, electronic and computer arts and, more particularly, to vertical transistor structures.
Metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) include gate electrodes that are electrically insulated from operatively associated semiconductor channels by thin layers of dielectric material. MOSFETs having n-doped source and drain regions employ electrons as the primary current carriers while those having p-doped source and drain regions use holes as primary current carriers. Vertical transport field-effect transistors (VTFETs) have configurations wherein the current between the drain and source regions is substantially normal to the surface of the die. A vertical transport field-effect transistor may, for example, include a semiconductor pillar or fin having top and bottom regions comprising source/drain regions, the portion of the pillar between the source/drain regions defining a channel region. Junction field-effect transistors (JFETs) are characterized by doped, possibly vertical channel regions, p-n junctions on one or more sides of the channels, and ohmic contacts forming the source and drain regions.
Vertical transport FETs (VTFETs) are a promising alternative to standard lateral FET structures due to potential benefits, among others, in terms of reduced circuit footprint. A logic circuit comprising VTFETs can be referred to as a “vertical transport logic gate.” VTFETs can potentially provide electronic devices comprising logic circuits with improved circuit density. Such logic circuits can be characterized by a lower-number CPP (cell gate pitch) versus comparable logic circuits comprising lateral FET layouts. Minimum wiring pitch can also be relevant for realizing denser vertical FET layouts.